Tales of the Wanderer
by Masseffect-TxS
Summary: After a semester at Beacon Jaune feels that he no longer belongs at Beacon Academy and leaves, 2 years past and the whole of Remnant knows him as 'The White Knight', 'The Wanderer' and 'The Protector' but to those who knew him close his name was just…Jaune Arc.
1. Chapter I: The Two-Year Reunion

RWBY – Tales of The Wanderer

After a semester at Beacon Jaune feels that he no longer belongs at Beacon Academy and leaves, 2 years past and the whole of Remnant knows him as 'The White Knight', 'The Wanderer' and 'The Protector' but to those who knew him close his name was just…Jaune Arc.

**Hello fellow readers and welcome to RWBY – Tales of The Wanderer, this story was inspired by Finding a Home by Galerians, in this Jaune has been has left Beacon behind and began traveling around the world for two years and during that time he has become a bit of a legend, saving humans and Faunus from Grimm, and even stopping humans and Faunus related fights. He will be a little overpowered but not completely, in my stories I like to give the protagonist a challenge and to build up his own strength. So please sit back and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter I: The Two-Year Reunion<p>

* * *

><p>Ozpin stared out of his office window as he watched the third year students returning for another year at Beacon Academy, and a batch of new first years that would be thrown once again into the Emerald Forest, but new students and current students were the last thing on his mind as he moved his hand across the surface of his scroll, as he did an email appeared as a message from his long time friend Qrow appeared on the screen, it read only one thing.<p>

-I have lead-

Ozpin held a neutral face at this as he looked at the message, "Interesting…" he said as he moved the message aside and looked at the information that was attached to the message, he nodded slightly at this and switched the scroll to its communication mode as an image of Gylnda Goodwitch appeared on screen "Professor?" the teacher asked surprised at the man calling her like this.

"Glynda I need you to send in teams RWBY and PNR to my office immediately…I have some information they would find quite interesting" he said as the woman at the other end nodded "understood" she said as her image cut off from the screen. As Ozpin waited for the teams to appear he began to think back to the day everything changed for the remaining members of team JNPR…

* * *

><p><strong>2 years ago<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ozpin was reading the latest grades sent into his office while simultaneously marking the grades for his class 'Battle strategies and Combat tactics' and just as he was about to get to the last students paper a knock was heard at the door, he looked up at this and was slightly surprised that someone wanted to see him, "come in" he said as the door opened up to reveal said last students papers…Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR.<em>

"_Ah mister Arc how can I help you?" he asked as the boy walked over and sat down in the chair adjacent from his desk, Jaune had a rather blank look on his face as he held his hands together on his knees, the man looked at this boy until he could find the words to speak. _

_"Professor Ozpin…I have something to confess…" he said as the man raised an eyebrow at the boy, "My papers…are forged…I got a hold of fake transcripts and snuck my way into beacon…and I apologize for deceiving you and everyone else…but being here made me realize…I don't belong here, I never belonged here…I'm telling you this because…I'm leaving Beacon and never coming back…I just wanted to let you know" he said as the man looked at the boy in front of him while sipping at his coffee, when he put his coffee down he looked at the boy as Jaune found no hint of anger or disappointment in his eyes._

"_Mister Arc I have known about your papers since day one…" he said as Jaune's eyes widened in shock, "W-what…" he said as the man folded his fingers together "Mister Arc I wrote the transcripts myself personally…you don't think I wouldn't recognize a fake if I saw one, give me some credit my boy" he said as he resumed drinking his coffee._

_"But-but why? If you knew that my papers were fake this whole time…why did you let me in? Why did you put me in charge of a team?" he asked as he tried to wrap his head around this whole thing, Ozpin knew that his transcripts were fake the hole time and he still let him in…why?_

_Ozpin only smiled as he set his coffee back down "Because mister Arc you remind me of my friend…Julius Arc the III, your father…" he said as the boys eyes widened at this._

"_While your father and I were on separate teams he was my best friend and he helped me become the hunter I am today, so when I saw your name on my desk on those fake transcripts I wanted to see if you had the same qualities he did…and while your fighting prowess is no where near his strength…" he said as Jaune literally felt a stab at that comment._

_"You do have his sharp mind and kind heart…like you he never turned his back on his friends and never went back on his word" he said as Jaune listened intently to his words, "But now I find you here asking me to drop you from my school…why?" he asked as Jaune looked at him slightly confused "I-I just said I don't - " he was cut off as the man sent a small amount of Aura at the boy. _

_"Not that excuse mister Arc, I want to know __Exactly__ why you want to drop yourself from my Academy" he said as Jaune stumbled back in his chair slightly as he felt the mans incredible Aura, he sighed as he looked down at his hands…_

"…_I…I over heard something…something that I'd rather not talk about…and it made me realize that I'm not strong enough or worthy enough to be at this school" he said as Ozpin looked at the boy with calculating eyes, he wondered what it was that could have made the boy doubt himself so much, the boy then reached for his belt as he unclipped his weapon and placed Corcea Mors on the desk._

_"Can you send this to my folks in Oakdale…I don't feel like I deserve to use it, and I think it would be in better hands…then mine" Jaune said as the man just looked at him "Mister Arc while I have no idea why you want to drop out and what your motivation is for leaving, I can not in good conscious allow such a promising student to leave my institution…so I will make you a deal" he said as Jaune looked up at this._

"_Leave Beacon for a short time, a year at the most, and then return for an evaluation exam that I shall put together myself personally and if you pass with flying colors then I will say…accidentally lose…certain fake transcripts for authentic ones, that way you can feel that you earned your way into this academy and hold you head high with honor, does that sound fair mister Arc?" _

_He asked as the boy in front of him could only look on in shock at the man before him, Ozpin could tell that the boy was stunned at such an offer, he had been in contact with the boys father for sometime and had seen Jaune's progress thanks to Pyrrha Niko's tutoring, and he honestly believed that he could become a great hunter…he just needed a little push and confidence._

"_B-but why would you do this?" he asked as he tried to wrap his head around the mans offer, he was seriously starting to believe that there was alcohol in that coffee mug of his, the man merely sipped at his drink before he set it back down so as he could look at the boy face to face, "Because like I said mister Arc, you remind me of your father…and even a little of your mother when she was angry" he said as Jaune had a brief flash back to his mothers rage when someone harmed her children, "and like everyone else in this school you have the potential to do something amazing…you just need a little push in the right direction…" he said with an all knowing smile on his face._

_Jaune at this time could only stare back at the man as he could not believe what he was just told, to be given a chance to become stronger, to prove to others and himself that he could be great, a legend, a true hero, it would be the chance of a life time…but then…he thought of the consequences that this could have…he thought of the possibility of failing…to push himself down further then he already was…would it be worth it?_

_After at lest ten minutes of debate Jaune nodded his head, "Deal…but can you still send Corcea back to my dad…I don't want to use it until I feel that I'm ready" he said as the man nodded at this, he then got out of his chair and walked over to a small cupboard at the corner of his room, right next to an expensive looking coffee machine, and drew from it a rather simple looking blade, the blade was single edged blade colored a normal grey steel, it had a rather simple grey hilt with the handle being wrapped in a simple brown leather and had a blue sapphire gem at the pommel of the blade…it was simple yet beautiful._

_Ozpin smiled at the boys astonished look "While I can honor you request of sending away your blade to your home, I as a teacher cannot allow you to go out into the world defenseless" he said as the boy picked up the blade. _

_"This blade will be the beginning of your journey…until it is time to reclaim Corcea" he said as Jaune nodded at this and clipped the blade to his waist._

"_Thank you headmaster…for everything" he said as Ozpin shook his head "Do not thank me mister Arc I have only given you the tools to begin this journey…its up to you to take the first steps" he said as Jaune looked down at the blade on his belt before nodding and began to walk out of the door to grab a duffel bag that he had left before, but before he could leave Ozpin spoke once more. _

"_You are not going to say goodbye to your friends?" he asked as Jaune stopped in his tracks and looked at the man before shaking his head "no…they might try to stop me…especially Pyrrha" he said as he thought about the red haired warrior that was his partner, "could you tell them why I left…and to say that I'm sorry and say 'thank you…for everything' if its too much to ask" he asked as the man nodded his head "not a problem mister Arc…"_

_Jaune smiled at this and left the room before saying "see you in a year" _

* * *

><p><strong>2 years later<strong>

* * *

><p>That was two years ago and the boy had not returned or had been seen since, he was slightly concerned at this, he was afraid that the boy had gotten himself killed and was laying somewhere in a ditch bleeding to death, but the news he had just received from Qrow put his worries to rest, it was information regarding the whereabouts of a theory of his, the location of a rather famous figure that could be Jaune, or at least someone matching his descriptions, he was last seen in a small town of Riverdale at the edge of the Forever Falls.<p>

The report was about the 'White Knight' a legend amongst the Humans and Faunus community, he was a human who went around the whole of Remnant protecting those in dire need, human or faunas and slaying any Grimm that stood in his path, he was also known as 'The Wanderer' and 'The Protector of Remnant' from the reports that he could gather, reports had also stated that he had stopped a few white fang and Faunus related riots with a simple command…and had beaten up any human that would dare slander a Faunus name or enslaved them, it seemed that the young Arc had been rather busy since he left Beacon two years ago…but he wondered why he did not return after upon the agreed year …did something happen to him that made him stay away for longer then excepted or did he just decided not to comeback…those were the questions on the mans mind as he continued to go over the information.

Before he could continue his train of thought a knock was heard at his office door, "Come in" he said, as he did not bother turning around to face the new entries to his office, when the door finally closed shut he turned around to face seven faces before him, Team RWBY and the remainder of team JNPR, now known as Team PNR had changed in the past two years since Jaune up and left Beacon Academy…

Ruby Rose the leader of team RWBY, she had grown in the two years since Jaune left, he hair was still in the same fashion but slightly longer then before, her figure had filled out in the past two years becoming more womanly in her late teen years, she still had her red cloak around her shoulder and had changed her outfit to be slightly longer and more as she would say 'badass', her weapon Crescent Rose was still the same with a few modifications so that she could fire dust grade rounds to increase her abilities in battle.

Jaune leaving Beacon without saying goodbye had been hard on her, her first friend had decided to leave Beacon and she felt responsible for it, because of it she had shed a little of her child like innocence and had adopted a more professional persona of a female hunter…although she still had her innocent moments every once in a while.

Weiss Schnee Ruby's Partner and self-entitled second in command of Team RWBY, she too had changed in two years time, she cut her hair to be shorter now reaching to her upper back and now flowed down her back, her outfit now consisted of a slightly longer combat skirt with snowflake patterns around the hem of the skirt while she wore a long white skin tight shirt with a now slightly shorter jacket with her family emblem on her back. Her Weapon Myrtenaster was slightly different as the blade was now slightly longer and had a hand guard attached to the handle of the blade with the Schnee company logo engraved into the guard.

When Jaune had left she was ecstatic at first, believing that Beacon was finally rid of a useless hunter and that she would finally be free of his constant advances, but after a month of his absence she had felt lonely…even though she had an attraction to Neptune, a long distance relationship would be hard to maintain between them and she had began to notice that she missed Jaune's, according to Yang, 'adorkable' personality and warm smile.

Blake Belladonna a former member of White Fang and secretly a Faunus in disguise and the stealthiest of Team RWBY, not a lot had changed about the Faunus, her outfit was relatively the same with a few modifications and a few black ribbons wrapped around her arms and legs and white fingerless gloves on her hands, her symbol now stamped on the white section of her uniform in bitch black. Her weapon Gambol Shroud was still the same as it was until she felt it was time to upgrade.

While she and Jaune did not have a lot of interaction with each other she still missed him, as he was one of the few people who did not discriminate against Faunus kind, but rather wanted to be friends with them, his kind of personality was missed around Beacon.

Yang Xiao Long the heavy hitter of Team RWBY, elder sister to Ruby Rose and the worst pun maker…ever…of all time…she like everyone else had changed in two years time, becoming more beautiful then before, she also changed her clothing with her jacket now acting as a long coat, her arm braces were slightly large and went up to her mid forearm while also sporting a second pair on her legs with a similar firing mechanism, her orange scarf was now longer that it reached her calves along with her symbol on her right breast.

When Jaune had left Ruby had cried for nearly three days straight blaming herself for his decision, and if there was one thing the people of Beacon knew was that if you make Ruby cry Yang would show you the inside of your stomach…through your ass. So she made a promise to her self that if she ever found Jaune Arc she would break every bone in his body for making her sister cry…but she also missed the blond haired Knight, he was one of the only ones to actually not judge her by her looks and body, but by her skill and her kick ass nature, so she would forgive him…after she punched him in the face.

Lie Ren the silent and patient member of Team JNPR or what was left of it, Ren had grown taller in the past two years that he reached just above Yang in height, his clothes were changed as he still wore his robes but altered with only one sleeve ripped of and the arm wrapped in a white bandage with black fingerless gloves and the Lie family emblem stitched on the sleeved shoulder, Storm-Flower was now resting on each thigh with the back of the pistols altered for an extendable pole which was compacted and now rested on his back waist.

He unlike the rest was the most calm about Jaune leaving, he could see it in the boys eyes the day he disappeared and he knew that this was something that Jaune had to do by himself, but he did miss him, as Jaune had once said he was like a brother to him, as he was to him as well, he was one of the more tolerable people that he had met, especially with being friends with Nora. He would wait for when his leader would return of his own choosing and return the unity of their team.

Nora Valkyrie the overly bubbly hyperactive hammer wielder of team JNPR, after two years she now wore more silver armor on her chest, arms and legs depicting her to be like her name sake, she wore on her head a sort of tiara with a wing pattern on the sides giving her a more powerful look, Her Weapon Magnhild was now attached with a bladed end of her hammer when she chooses.

She like Ruby were devastated that Jaune had up and left them without saying goodbye to them, at first Nora thought that Cardin had finally done something to make him leave and went and broke both of his legs with Magnhild…he spent the next six months with casts on his legs…and face.

To her Jaune was like a big brother that always knew how to make her laugh, his disappearance caused her to act more seriously in battle and focus more on her studies that she achieved higher marks, much to Weiss's surprise and she resolved herself to one day find her big brother again.

Pyrrha Nikos the female amazon like warrior of Team JNPR now named Team PNR, Pyrrha had grown even more beautiful then any words could describe her, her armor had changed to add more protection around the neck and shoulder of her shield arm, her hair was still the same length and held up in its high pony tail on her head, her weapons Milo and Akouo were still the same weapons as ever but were now stronger and had more fire power thanks to a little tinkering from Ruby…after Nora tried to add a grenade launcher and blew up the firing range.

Jaune's departure had a huge affect on her like Ruby, she was more saddened by the fact that he left without saying goodbye to his own partner, after which she refused to have another partner, no matter how many times Goodwitch demanded she denied every last one of them, it wasn't until Ozpin had sided with her and slotted her on group assignments for the time being, mostly with RWBY and PNR, she also attempted on multiple occasions to track him down, even when Ozpin had explained his reasoning to her and the rest of her friends she still continued to look for him, in a way she felt responsible for his departure and vowed to herself to find her crush and force him back to Beacon…by any means necessary.

Ozpin nodded to the teams as he brought up a holographic map of the Forever Fall "Teams I have some information I think you may find…satisfactory…" he said as they looked at the man confused by his words, he then tapped a few keys on his pad as an old image of Jaune appeared on the screen "It seems that mister Arc had been found" he said as everyone in the room gasped in shock.

Ruby had wide eyes and a fast beating heart as she saw the old image of Jaune on the screen, the blond haired boy that was her first friend in Beacon when so many had walked on by her, Weiss too had wide eyes but showed a small amount of joy at the news, Yang grinned as she cracked her knuckles in anticipation of meeting the fellow blond Knight and smashing his teeth in for making her sister cry, Blake was surprised as well as she had assumed that Jaune would have just given up and made a peaceful life of himself, clearly she was wrong, Nora had a delightful smile on her face as she thought about meeting her 'older brother' again and the thought of being team JNPR again made her ecstatic, Ren had a warm smile on his face as he too thought about the blond haired knight returning to fight by their side…after he apologized to them all for being away for so long.

And Pyrrha held her hand to her chest as she thought about her one and only crush Jaune Arc, the adorkable, clumsily and kind hearted boy that managed to steal her heart, she then looked to Ruby as they shared a quick glance to each other, the message between them clear _'he is mine'_ they thought as the both held feelings for him.

Ozpin had an amused look on his face as he saw the determined look on their faces at the though of retrieving their long lost friend "My contact has informed me that mister Arc was last seen in Oak Tree and was seen heading towards Riverdale a small Faunus community outside Kingdom sanctioned protection" he said as he showed the map of the Vales Territory and the ring indicating the barrier keeping the Grimm out.

"It would be wise to intercept him at Riverdale and…'persuade him'…to come back to Beacon, he has a lot of questions that he needs to answer for" he said as the seven teens nodded at this "yes headmaster" they said as they downloaded the Intel and left the mans office.

Ozpin looked out the window as he began to wonder "What happened to you Jaune Arc?" he said to himself as he stared out into the window as the last of the new recruits came in.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with RWBY and PNR<strong>

* * *

><p>The teams were just finishing the last of the loading as they prepared to find Jaune Arc in Riverdale, "Man I can't wait to find Jaune it's going to be just like the old days" Ruby said as she loaded another clip into her side pouches, the red casings visible in the gaps of the pouch, Yang nodded at this as she loaded a belt of shotgun rounds into Ember Celica.<p>

"Yeah I can't wait too…to knock some of his teeth in" she said as she cocked back the gauntlets, Ruby was instantly on alert at this "Yang you can't hurt Jaune! He's our friend and we might just get him back! The last thing we need is for you to put him in the hospital straight after!" Ruby exclaimed as she tried to stop her sister from beating up her friend.

Yang however disagreed "He left us without saying goodbye and made my baby sister cry, punching his teeth is mild compared to what I would unusually do to others" she said as the teams could not help but agree to that, the last guy to make Ruby cry ended up in the hospital with his weapon shoved right up his –

"You can threaten all you want Yang but we actually need to find him first" Weiss said as she loaded another revolver casing into her pouches "For all we know this could be another goose chase like the time your informant said he was at that god awful night club" she said as she remembered how so many people kept buying her drinks until she froze them on the spot, the club was shut down after that.

Yang chuckled nervously as she remembered that event "Hey my informant isn't usually wrong…80% of the time" she said as she remembered how she confronted Junior again for the false lead and made them redecorate the club…again.

"I'm just surprised Jaune is actually still alive after all this time…people of his skill usually don't last long outside of Kingdom Protected Territories" Blake said as she remembered the multitude of reports of nomads and small villages being consumed by Grimm hoards, she then placed another clip into her side pouches as she sharpened Gambol shrouds bladed edge.

"So what does the Intel say we have to do?" Pyrrha asked as she grew impatient as she was ready as soon as they got back to their rooms.

Ren read over the Intel as he looked for an answer "It seems that when we get into town we're suppose to look for someone called…The White Knight…" he said as Blake's eyes widened at that.

"The White Knight! Are you sure?" she asked as Ren nodded at this and read over the file "Yeah he seems to be in the same town as Jaune and that he may be the key to help us find him" he said as Blake grew a serious face, Nora noticed this as she got up in her face.

"What's the White Knight?" Nora asked as she and everyone else was slightly surprised by the normally quite girls outburst, Blake then began to explain the reason behind her outburst.

"The White Knight…from what I heard he is a legend amongst the Faunas Community, they say he is a human going around Remnant helping anyone that he can, he charges little and does great things in return, he was also responsible for disrupting a slave ring that was 'allegedly' being funded by a corrupt member of the Schnee corporation", she said as Weiss glared at the floor at this.

She had heard of him and the incident that nearly stained her family's company had the White Knight not also found incriminating evidence against a known shady member of the Board of Directors.

That event changed Weiss's views on Faunus treatment and realized that the Faunus were suffering ten times more then her own family and that was something she wanted to change.

"I don't know how he fits into finding Jaune but its just something we'll have to deal with when we get there" Pyrrha said as she locked her weapons into place, she then turned to the teams as a deep fire burned in her eyes "We are getting Jaune and we are bringing him home no matter what!" she said as they all nodded and headed towards the Bulkhead ready to find their long lost friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Riverdale 2 hours later<strong>

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until the Bulkhead landed in a small clearing outside the small town of Riverdale, the dust powered engines blowing away small bits of dust and leaves into the air as the team exited the grey metallic aircraft and began to wander the streets of Riverdale, a small town with the occupants mostly consisting of Faunus and humans, the teams walked down the cobble stone road as they searched for the White Knight, but after an hour of searching they couldn't find anything.<p>

"GAH! WE HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOREVER AND WE STILL HAVENT FOUND HIM! WHERE THE HECK IS HE!" Nora yelled in frustration as she started to swing her hammer around angrily, it wasn't until Ren had to calm her down before she destroyed anything.

"That's enough Nora, it wouldn't be that easy to find him so be patient ok?" he said as he place his arms around her neck in a reverse hug, she instantly clamed down as she leant into his embrace.

"Okie Dokie Ren" she said as she smiled a bit at the boy, off to the side the others looked in in confusion as a slight sweat drop hung over their heads "I still cannot believe they are dating" Yang said as she watched the bizarre scene of love.

The others nodded in agreement as they continued to walk down the path, "So what does the White Knight look like?" Weiss asked as they continued to walk down the road Ren pulled up his scroll as he read the Intel.

"Well there isn't a lot on him because he leaves as soon as he completes a task…most notable features is his blonde hair and white armor…and he has an extreme mastery over Aura that he can make physical constructs on a whim…he must be pretty powerful" Ren said as he reread the information again.

"Well any way we aren't going to find him by just wondering th-Kyaa!" Pyrrha said as she tripped and fell onto the ground right next to a smaller figure as the others looked on surprised by this all the while thinking _'she just said 'kyaa'…its kind of cute' _they though as they helped her off the ground "You ok Pyrrha?" Ruby asked as they helped the girl of the ground "yeah I'm fine but what did I hit?" she asked as they all looked down at the road.

On the road was a small girl no older then seven years old; she had long blonde hair with two tiger like ears on the top of her head with black stripes running along down her hair with a long tail wrapped around her waist like a belt, she wore small tan jacket, a red shirt with a small heart on the chest with three claws in the middle and dark blue jeans on her legs with brown boots going up to her mid shin, on her waist was a small sword the same length as her forearm and similar to a Wakizaki with a revolver attached to the hilt.

The girl was currently looking down at the street as an crêpe wrapped in a waffle cone and assorted with cream and strawberries, a dessert that made the smaller girl sparkle with happiness, now filled her with sadness as her ears were bent down and small tears escaped her eyes as she looked at the desert now ruined on the ground "M-my crêpe…its gone" she said with big doe eyes as she then turned her attention to the group as they were instantly mesmerized by the girls cute nature.

Pyrrha was instantly on the apology wagon as she waved her hands about feverously "I'm so sorry little girl I didn't mean to ruin you treat!" she said as the girls eyes only got bigger and more adorable as she laid on the waterworks.

"Yeah how about we buy you a new one!" Ruby said as she got right beside the crying girl, the little girl suddenly stopped the tears as she got a happy and joyful look on her face when she heard this "Really?" she said ecstatically as her ears shot up in excitement and twitched with anticipation.

They nodded as they took the girl down the road as they now found themselves in front of a local shop selling the delicious crêpes, the small girl now chewing on the pastry treat and savoring every moment of it, "Mmm delicious" she said as she had sparkles shining around her as she bit into the crêpe and hummed in delight, Yang chuckled at this as she saw the Faunus girl enjoy the meal more then her sister with cookies.

"You sure do love those don't you kid? What's your name? " She asked as the girl nodded at this and pointed to herself. "I'm Lily, Lily Travers and Crepe's are my most favourite treat in the WHOLE WIDE WORLD…even though daddy still makes me eat vegetables blah!" she said as she poked her tongue out at the mention of the horrible greens, the gang chuckled at this as they found the girls answer to be quite amusing.

"It sound like your daddy loves you very much if he makes you eat your vegetables" Blake said as the girl pondered at this while whipped cream was evident on her face "I guess…" she said as she continued to eat the pastry.

"Daddy is always kind to me and treats me to treats only if I'm good and have eaten all of my vegetables…though sometimes I throw them away when he is not looking" she said with a cheeky grin as the gang chuckled at this while Nora proclaimed "DOWN WITH THE TYRANNY OF VEGGIES! UP WITH THE SWEETS!" she said as the girl smiled at this.

"But sometimes I think he knows and still lets me have them anyway…so I guess he does love me even though he is not my real daddy" she said as they looked confused at this, it was Weiss who broke the silence as she asked the girl "What do you mean by…he is not your real father?" she asked as the girl stopped eating and looked down at the ground slightly.

"Well…I guess you can say he is my adoptive daddy in a sense…" she said as the gang looked both confused and sad as she continued her story "A year ago my home village Crescent Falls was attacked by the Grimm and my family was completely wiped out…my mummy…my daddy…my family…all gone…I would have been next if daddy hadn't appeared" she said as she remembered the day her family died and the man that saved her.

"He killed every single one of the Grimm and took me in as his own…at first I was so bratty and rude always saying things like 'Your not my real daddy so leave me alone' or 'Why didn't you just leave me to die' and all kinds of mean stuff to him…" she said as she looked down at the ground with a small amount of remorse in her voice, the gang listening in closely as she told her tale.

"The first chance I got I ran away from him and deep into the woods where he wouldn't find me…" she said as she remembered running deeper and deeper into the dark woods, "But then I got lost and ended up being surrounded by Grimm…I thought I was going to die and the last thing I though of was how scared I was and how I didn't want to die…so I closed my eyes and waited for the end…" she said as she remembered closing her eyes when the first Beowulf pounced at her.

"But it never came and when I opened my eyes he was standing right in front of me, protecting me from the Grimm and he asked me if I was ok…I could do nothing but nod dumbly as he smiled at that and then he told me to close my eyes and not to look…after that he killed them all and held me in his arms saying how worried he was about me, how scared he was that he couldn't find me" she said as she remembered the worried look on his face.

"I was so confused…why would he, a human, care so much for a Faunus like me when all my life Humans have always treated us like trash or second class citizens…so I asked him why? Why would he care so much about me?" she said as Blake leaned in closer to her the rest of the story with baited breath, but the girl brightened up as she smiled warmly.

"And he said, 'I don't care if your Human or a Faunus, I will always protect you, because your my daughter and I will always be there for you'…and in that moment I didn't see him as a another human…I saw him as my Daddy, someone who would protect me from monsters" she said as she smiled brightly as she thought about the man who came to care for her.

The Teams who had listened for so long into the story were in awe, some of the girls had red stained eyes as small amounts of tears had escaped their eyes during the story, Pyrrha was wiping her tears with a tissue as she found the story to be so touching, Ruby and Nora practically had streams of tears bursting from their eyes and pooling at their feet that bystanders had to take a step backwards, Ren, Weiss and Yang had to hide their tears as they made an excuse of having allergies, but while Blake was crying it was more of happiness then sadness as she was glad there were some humans out there that didn't care for race or other miscellaneous things.

Blake was the first to settle down as she smiled at Lily "Your Father sounds like a great man…" she said as Lily smiled at this "Yeah he is" she said as she went back to eating the Crepe,

"So where is your dad by the way? He sounds like a very interesting man" Yang said with a hint of desire in her voice, Ruby had to roll her eyes at this, she knew her sister long enough to know when she was interested in a man and what comes after, Lily however was unaware of this and pointed to the forest.

"Well originally daddy was here looking for a wanted criminal when he heard about a large group of Grimm in the area that was causing some trouble for the town so he went out to deal with them, he told me to wait here until he got back" she said as she hopped off her chair "He left this morning and should be back soon" she said as she stretched slightly.

"So what are you guys doing here? Your hunters obviously but your not out in the forest looking for Grimm so it must be something else?" she asked as they were slightly surprised by her deduction, Pyrrha smiled as she bent down to the girls level.

"We are actually looking for someone, an old friend of ours that should have returned to us some time ago and we heard he was in this town and thought we could find him here, do you know him? His name is - " but before she could finish they heard a commotion from over near one of the open bars, and the words "Hey barkeep keep brining more drink for the famous White Knight" one snide voice said as they instantly turned to see the commotion. "Yeah or else the boss here won't be too happy and have to deal with you Faunus trash" the other said as they pointed to the huge fat man next to them.

The fat man was huge with a huge beer belly and wearing clothes that were too small for his massive figure, on him was huge white gauntlets and a chest plate that was two size too small for his figure, on his back was a huge dark blade that wrapped in bandages while a huge revolver was seen on her right hip.

The man had a pudgy face and a messy mop of blond hair that was swept back in a pathetic attempt to reveal his face. He then raised up his mug to the deer like Faunus as he gestured to the empty glass "You wouldn't want the 'White Knight' to be angry now would you?" the pudgy man said as his voice sounded horse and snide at the same time.

The bar tender could only cower slightly in fear as he went about refilling his mug to the brim "o-of course not sir" he said as his voice shook in fear, but in his fear he accidently spilled the drink and it splashed all over the mans shirt causing the bar to become silent as they held in baited breaths.

The pudgy man then stood from his seat as he grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and lifted the poor Faunus to meet him face-to-face "OI! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID YOU DISGUSTING ANIMAL!" he screamed as he threw the bartender out into the streets, the crowed instantly cowered in fear of the man as he marched over to the man and cracked his knuckles in show of wanting to beat up the Faunus "Do you have any idea how much this costs? More then you'll make you filthy animal," he said as he pointed to the stain on his shirt.

"I'm the 'White Knight' the most feared and respected man in the whole of Remnant and the most powerful hunter to walk this earth since the time of the first hunters and you dare to make me look like a fool you filthy beast" he said as the members of his group grinned and snickered at the cowering Faunus.

But at the other end Teams RWBY and PNR were seething in rage as they glared at the pudgy man bullying the innocent Faunus, Ruby, Nora and Yang were just itching to use their weapons while Ren, Pyrrha, Blake and Weiss had disgusted looks on their faces as they too wanted to beat up the man, but before they could a small blur ran past them and stood before the man.

"LILY!" the group yelled as she stood in front of the pudgy man and he entourage, Lily only glared as she reached for the handle of her Weapon 'Liger' "You better leave this man alone or you'll have to deal with me!" she said as she stood bravely before the men, silence echoed in the street as everyone stared at the brave girl, right before the men burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! LOOK AT THIS BOYS, A KITTY CAT THAT THINKS SHE CAN BEAT US AHAHAHAHAHA!" the pudgy man said as he towered over her smaller frame, but the girl wasn't even scared as she smirked at the men and placed her hand on the hilt of the blade and got into a fighting stance.

Before they could react she charged forward and slammed the pommel of her blade into the fat mans stomach before the sound of the revolver resonated in the street and the pommel shot further into the man that his eyes nearly bugged out of his head and he was shot straight away from the girl and smashed into the bar burying him under a pile of broken bottles and debris, everyone had wide eyes as they looked between the girl and the 'White Knight' who just got shot back a meter away by a small girl, the goons seething in anger drew their weapons as they charged at the girl, but lily only smirked as she dodged the poor display of swordsmanship and clashed against their blades with her own, she then jumped over one as sent her boot straight into the back of his head and knocked him unconscious, she then turned to the last man as he swung violently with his large meat clever like weapon.

But she only dodged with ease as she jumped into the air and shot 'Liger' from its sheath and smacked him straight in face with the pommel, but she was far from down as she grabbed the blade in mid air and ducked down for a leg sweep that knocked the man straight on to the ground before she kicked the man straight in the face knocking him out.

And just like that the battle was over as Lily smiled at her handy work "Pfft these guys weren't so tough" she said as she sheathed liger back into its sheath, back with the others they stared with wide eyes at the girls display of skill, sure she was up against poorly trained and over confident men but they were still fairly impressed at he skill.

But before they could congratulate the girl a shadow loomed over her as she spun around to see the fat man glaring with blood thirsty eyes as he held his huge blade over his head prepared to kill the girl on sight, "YOU LITTLE SHIT!" he screamed as he brought the blade down on the girl intent on killing her, the others could do nothing but watch as the blade came closer and closer to the little girls head.

But then it stopped an inch from her face as the crowed gasped in shock, "What the?" the fat man said as saw his blade stopping inches from the girls face, he then turned his head to the right as he glared at the figure who dared to stop his revenge and he gasped in shock.

Holding the blade inches from the girl with only two fingers from his left hand was a tall man with a black sword hanging off his belt and two pistols resting on his thighs and a small assortment of daggers placed directly on the back of his waist, the figure wore a black jacket with the sleeves stopping at the elbow along with back cargo pants while wearing white gauntlets, shin guards and a chest plate with a dark hood pulled over his head showing only the bottom half of his face.

The fat man glared at him as he struggled to push the blade further but found he could not "Who the hell are you?" he demanded as the man didn't respond as he looked at the small girl.

"You ok Lily?" he asked as Pyrrha could have sworn she heard that voice before but older and more mature, Lily on the other hand smiled as she recognized the man before her "Daddy you came back!" she exclaimed as she suddenly hugged his right leg as the man patted her in the head with his right hand as he smiled at the girl.

"Of course I did those Death Stalkers were no match for me" he said as he pointed his thump over to a big pile of Death Stalker corpses in the middle of the street wrapped together by in chains and missing a few limbs, the pudgy man winced back in fear as he saw the corpses as he withdrew his blade away from the man and pointed it straight at him.

"Who-who the hell are you!" he asked as the man turned his head to face the 'White Knight' as he froze in fear at the cold glare that was sent his way from the hooded man, he moved back unconsciously as he felt a terrifying Aura emit itself from the man, even RWBY and PNR couldn't help but reel back from the burst of Aura, "The question that really needs to be asked is…" the man began as his white Aura covered him in flames.

**"What the hell do you think you're doing to my daughter?"** he asked as a terrifying image of a dragon appeared behind the man as the 'White Knight' backed away in fear, sweat now pouring down his face as his legs trembled and shake against his command.

But in some brave act of defiance the fat man charged at the man and swung his large sword at the hooded man only for the blade to be sliced half as one section of the blade flew through the air and impaled itself in the side of a building nearly giving a local resident a heart attack as the blade landed an inch from his head, the fat man with eyes wide as dinner plates looked down at his cut blade and the mans own drawn blade.

The strangers blade was a long double edged blade with strange markings inscribed on the flat surface of the blade, the blade was a deep midnight black with a golden hilt, a white grip and a blue gem located on the pommel of the blade.

The man the pointed the tip of the blade at the mans throat as he forced the man backwards until his back hit the wall, Ren narrowed his eyes at the strange _'This guy…he drew his blade so fast that I could barely see it…what's more he is holding back tremendously that its ridiculous…who is this guy and why does he seem so familiar?'_ he thought as focused back to the incident.

The hooded figure glared with a furious rage as he held the blade closer to the man jugular **"If I ever, EVER!, catch you trying to harm my daughter or take advantage of any Faunus again I'LL SEND YOU ON A ONE-WAY TRIP TO HELL YOU BASTARD!" **the man said as he emitted all of his anger towards the fat man, by this time the other two of his comrades awoke just as a gust of wind blew in and removed the mans hood from his head revealing blond hair glaring blue eyes, one of the men screamed in fear as he quickly went to the fat mans side.

"B-B-B-BOSS WE GOT A BIG PROBLEM HERE!" he said as his voice shook in fear as he pointed at the man "T-T-T-THAT'S THE REAL WHITE KNIGHT!" he yelled as the figure was revealed to all as Jaune Arc, this caused an interesting reaction from the crowd especially among the Beacon students.

Ruby had wide eyes as she saw her first friend as signs of his change was evident amongst his stance and the look in his eyes, Weiss was stunned as well as she could not believe that this was the same blond haired scraggly boy that had a crush on her back at beacon, especially now that he looked like a professional hunter, Blake was stunned to learn that the famous figure that was winning the hearts and minds of her people was once a friend of hers.

But deep inside she was happy to know that his belief on Faunus were unchanged after all this time, Yang had a rather surprised, aroused and furious look on her face, Surprised to find out that 'Vomit Boy' grew up to be a strong an professional hunter, Aroused to see how mature and handsome he had become in the past two years and of course furious because now she could punch his teeth in for breaking her sisters heart.

Ren had a more controlled reaction as he had somewhat of a feeling it was Jaune the moment he appeared in front of the man, sure his stance and physique had changed after two years, but the radiance of his aura was still the same after all these years, warm and friendly, Nora had the most surprised reaction as she had both her hands to her face as is she was generally surprised to see her former team leader after so many years.

And Pyrrha, Pyrrha was stunned as the world around her slowed to a halt as she looked at the man before her, her partner, her team mate, her friend…her crush, he looked so different, so changed and strong as he stood before the man, but she also saw something familiar, like she had seen this man before and she knew what it was, this was what she saw in Jaune's eyes every time they spared and every time they fought together, this was the man she always knew he could be, the man that she wanted to bring to light and lead them for many years to come and the desire that she dreamt of since they met.

This was what Jaune was always meant to be a hero.

But deep down she was saddened that she could not have been the one to bring this Jaune to light, the one to stand by his side as he stumbled and fell into greatness. But she would confront that later as she waited to see what he would do next.

Jaune however raised an eyebrow at this as he looked around as if he was talking about someone else; he then looked back at the men as he pointed to himself "Are you talking about me?" he asked sincere confusion written plainly on his face, causing everyone to face faulted onto the floor.

"YES YOU! YOU MORON!" the three men yelled as Jaune got a surprised look on his face "Ehh! I'm the White Knight?" he asked as everybody including his friends tried to figure out if he was serous or just plain stupid. _  
><em>

_'Is he a complete idiot?'_ they thought while Lily just shook her head "Seriously daddy even I knew" she said as something just snapped in the others minds.

_'__DADDY!_' they thought as Jaune snapped his head towards the little girl "EH! Even you knew!" he exclaimed as the girl nodded "come on daddy it was so~ obvious, the white Knight appeared everywhere we traveled, wasn't that hard to figure out" she said as Jaune slumped his shoulders as a cloud of depression hung over his head.

"My own daughter knew before me…such misfortune" he said as the men looked confused and attempted to sneak away, but before they could make a break for it seven white daggers flew through the air as the snagged onto each of the men's clothing's pinning them to the sides of the buildings, they shrieked in surprise as they found Jaune playing with another dagger in his hands.

"Don't even think about running, these are specially designed daggers that produce a nullifying field that render anyone in their range, other then my self, unable to move until I say so" he said as he held up one of the daggers.

The dagger was half the size of Jaune's forearm and was pure white with a black hilt and handle, at the end of the dagger was a small gem that pulsed red every few seconds, the blade of the dagger had a small hole the same size as a small coin in the center of the blade with the circle highlighted in gold. Ruby instantly was in awe at the small dagger like weapons.

"I don't like fighting anything that's not Grimm so I had a friend of mine help me craft something to nullify my targets without killing them, I don't like violence at all, plus it does help me to capture certain bounty targets huh Boricuas the imposter?" he said as the fat man seethed in anger.

Lily took the chance to take out a light blue scroll from her belt "Boricuas E. Falseus, a.k.a 'Boricuas the Imposter', goes from town to town, city to city impersonating famous hunters and ruining their reputations…he is wanted for identity theft and multiple counts of aggressive assault, wanted in multiple cities and the Kingdom of Vale" she said as she then looked at the man with some confusion "Although I don't know how anyone can believe him to be a famous hunter with a gut like that?" she said as Jaune chuckled slightly.

"I got to show Professor Port sometime sweetie" he said as he looked at the men "Well I guess we should leave them to the authorities when they ge- hurk!" was all Jaune could say before he was shot straight to the wall as he was pinned to the side of the building by a familiar red and gold javelin, a strange sense of deja vu washed over Jaune as he recognized the spear and his mind began to process faster then normal _'Oh no'_ he though as he turned to confirm what he already knew, standing a little bit away from him and Lily were his old Friends with some less then happy looks on their faces.

**"Hello Jaune nice to see you again"** Pyrrha said as sarcasm and venom dripping from her voice as dark red aura surrounded her form like fire as they got closer and closer to the pinned man, the only thing Jaune could do was say.

"Hey guys um…long time no see?"

**(A/N for Jaune's Blade think Kirito's Blade from Sword Art Online, except with the handle part gold, the grip whitw and there are inscription along the surface of the blade)**


	2. Chapter II: The Every Day Life of Arc

RWBY – Tales of The Wanderer

After a semester at Beacon Jaune feels that he no longer belongs at Beacon Academy and leaves, 2 years past and the whole of Remnant knows him as 'The White Knight', 'The Wanderer' and 'The Protector' but to those who knew him close his name was just…Jaune Arc.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a edited version of Chapter II, I had a chance look over this chapter and I wasn't entirely happy with it, so please forgive me for the ****Chapter, I have edited this to hopefully please not only myself but everyone else.**

**please enjoy Chapter II, Edited.**

* * *

><p>Chapter II: The Every Day Life of Arc<p>

* * *

><p>Riverdale a peaceful settlement consisting mostly of Faunus inhabitants and elderly retired hunters, the beautiful red leaves of the Forever Fall Forest brought a sense of peace and beauty to the town and a calming stream that cut right through the center of the town creating a beautiful canal and a peaceful atmosphere as many would travel from miles to see the red leaves fall in the Autumn, yes Riverdale is a peaceful and calming town to visit…<p>

**!KABOOM! BOOM! CLANK! KAPOW!**

Unless of course you were Jaune Arc…

As of this moment Jaune was now running for his life with his confused daughter in one arm and terrified look plastered on his face as he ran away from hails of fire and ice, ducked under a hail of grenades, simultaneously try to stay out of the range of a spear wielding magnet warrior, while dodging high speed sniper rounds, a ricocheting chain scythe, dodge a hail of custom bullets and try and prevent a crazy Valkyrie from blowing up half the town.

"COME BACK JAUNE! WE ONLY WANT TO TALK!" Yang yelled with a sadistic grin on her face as she propelled her self faster with her shot blasts.

"SAY THAT WITHOUT THE SCARY FACE!" Jaune yelled back as he narrowly dodged a spear to his ass.

Yep…just the typical day to day life of Jaune Arc "Such misfortune" Jaune muttered to himself as he jumped across a rooftop as the sounds of shotgun rounds grew louder behind him, Lily the ever adorable Faunus child was extremely confused, one minute they were arresting Boricuas the imposter and the next they were running, well mostly Jaune was, away from the nice people that brought her a new Crepe, what a strange day.

For those of you confused lets rewind the clock back to five minutes ago when things went from bad…to worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Five minutes earlier<strong>

* * *

><p>Jaune stared with wide eyes as his former teammates and friends came marching towrds him, their bodies glowing with anger as they each brandished their respective weapons.<p>

"Hey guys…um…long time no see?" Jaune said with a small amount of humor mixed with fear in his voice as they drew closer, while also attempting to remove the spear snagged into his jackets hood.

"2 years to be exact" Ruby said as her normally happy and innocent attitude was replaced with anger and rage, she held Crescent Rose in a threatening manner as she drew closer and closer to her intended target.

"Really that long? Wow the time just flew by" Jaune chuckled nervously right as an ice spike impaled an inch to the left of his head, Jaune now profoundly sweating as they drew closer.

"Bad time to be making jokes Arc" Weiss said as she shifted her blades dust from ice to fire, igniting the blade in a blood red mist.

Yang cracked her knuckles as she armed Ember Celica "Well Jauney-boy any last words before we drag you back to beacon in a cast" Yang said as a dark grin was now plastered on her face as he eyes glowed red and her hair glowed slightly.

In times like this you would think that, as a Knight, Jaune would accept his punishment, rekindle the bonds with his friends and return to Beacon with his head held high.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!" Jaune yelled as he pointed behind the group, the sheer surprise in his voice was enough for them to turn their heads to find nothing.

This was not one of those times…

Realizing they had been duped they turned back in time to see their blond haired friend, carrying his daughter, running down the road at high speed leaving a trail of dust behind him in his wake.

"HEY YOU GET THE HECK BACK HERE!" Yang yelled as she watched the boy run down the road, but before she could give chase to the Arc she then felt a dark presence beside her as she turned to see Pyrrha covered in a dark red Aura as she chuckled darkly and sadistically.

"**Fufufufufu so its going to be like that huh Jaune?"** she muttered sadistically as she forced the spear back into her hand, she then grinned madly as she charged after the boy **"THEN LET THE HUNT BEGIN!" **she yelled as she gave chase after the boy.

Leaving behind a scared and confused group of friends and bystanders as they though of one thing.

'_She's lost it~'_

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

* * *

><p>Which is what lead to this series of unfortunate events in which Jaune is now running for his life.<p>

"Daddy why are we running away from the nice people" she asked from under his arm generally confused in a monotone voice, Jaune chuckled nervously as they jumped off a building just as one of Nora's Grenades created a huge explosion behind them as they jumped.

"Well sweetie those are daddy's old friends you see" he said just as a sniper round missed him by an inch and destroyed a pot plant while he kept running, "And he use to go to the same school as them and daddy kind of left without saying goodbye" a spear just missed his jacket by an inch as he jumped from wall to wall until he reached the ground floor.

"And daddy was suppose to have returned a year ago" he narrowly dodged out of the way as fiery shotgun rockets tore up the ground behind him "But daddy was away longer then expected and he never went back" he jumped over a black ribbon that tried to trip him as he quickly drew his gun and shot at an over hanging crane full of metal pipes, the pipes fell to the ground creating a temporary barrier to stop the assailants.

"And daddy thinks that they may~ be a little mad about that…" he said just as the barrier exploded into flaming chunks of metal as a charging blond came rocketing at him, fist reared back as she attempted to knock his head off.

"YOUR DEAD MEAT ARC!" Yang yelled as Jaune barley dodged out of her way as her fist hit a construction site building causing it to crumble from the attack.

"So in short…this is your fault right daddy?" Lily asked as Jaune quickly picked up a steel pipe with his left hand and deflected a barrage of scythe-based attacks from both Ruby and Blake and redirected them over his shoulder while balancing Lily under his arm.

"In a sense…yes" Jaune said as he quickly spun around just as Nora slammed her hammer into the ground causing cracks to appear along the half finished construction site, causing Juane to flip backwards from the attack as he landed in a crouched position.

"…You're an idiot daddy" Lily deadpanned as Yang came charging at one side and Pyrrha came charging from the other as he quickly threw his daughter into the air grabbed the two girls by their arms threw them away from him as they slightly tumbled across the ground until they slammed into Weiss and Nora while he caught his daughter who was unaffected by the sudden ascension and descent into the air with a deadpan look on her face.

"I know sweetie…I know," he said as Ren suddenly behind him and launched an aura enhanced jab towards Jaune his neck, but Ren's eyes soon widened in shock as his jab was met with a solid white barrier blocking his attack from hitting Jaune's pressure point.

"You summoned your Aura and created yourself a barrier that absorbed my attack and dispersed it around your body minimalizing the damage…you got stronger Jaune" Ren said as he swiftly dodged out of Jaune's high kick, Jaune smirked as he quickly created some distance between him and the seven hunter/huntresses.

"Well I didn't sit around and do nothing these past two years" Jaune replied cockily as he placed Lily down on the ground, he turned his head slightly to his daughter while he kept his eyes on the others.

"Lily I need you to find somewhere safe and stay there for a little bit, daddy has some catching up to do and I don't want you to be caught up in this" he said as he looked at the seven as they reloaded each of their weapons as he reached down to his belt as he grabbed the handle of his sword.

Lily nodded at this as she saw the hunters glare, they held no intent to kill, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to be hurt and if she was here then she would just get in the way.

"Ok daddy" she said as she quickly jumped away from the area as she landed on the rooftop adjacent from the construction sight.

Yang grinned as she stood at the front of the group "So finally stopped running huh Vomit Boy?" she said as her fiery Aura flared for a brief moment, Jaune shook his head "That and I wanted to take this fight else where cause no offence guys but...stuff explodes around you" he said as he drew his sword from his belt, as the tip of the steel was an inch from the ground.

"Lets see what you got"

A calm stillness resonated in the area as only the sounds of leaves blowing in the trees could be heard as the atmosphere became tenser by the minute the hunters shifting and altering their stances while glaring at each other.

As if to signal the fight a lone leaf spiraled in the air before gently touching the ground.

Pyrrha was the first to act as she charged at the blond her weapon Milo shifted into its Xiphos form "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK!" she yelled as she slashed at Jaune as he jumped back from the attack while parrying the attack with his sword, small sparks flying in the air as she clashed angrily with her sword.

"DIDN'T WE MATTER TO YOU ANYMORE!" Jaune barely had time to adjust his stance as Blake came slashing at him with her two blades, the man barley blocking the attack as he clashed with one blade and reflect the other with the metal on his gauntlet.

But Jaune wasn't out of the woods just yet as a high speeding huntress came slashing at Jaune with her Scythe and nearly got Jaune in the chest if the boy hadn't ducked under the attack and sent a flying kick to the girls back sending her spiraling out of the way, he then turned his attention back to Pyrrha and Blake as he dodged a strike from Blake and managed to send a small shockwave of Aura into the girls stomach sending her flying back.

He then moved his head to the left as he was nearly face to face with the edge of Pyrrha's shield as he grabbed her arm and threw him over he shoulder, but then a burning light caught his attention as he looked up in time to see Yang coming down at him with fists burning like fire, before he could even attempt to move out of the way Weiss summoned a quick ice dust spell that froze his legs in a block of ice while Blake threw her Ribbon around Jaune's right wrist stopping him from deflecting with his blade and Pyrrha used her semblance to hold Jaune's left arm by his gauntlet.

"GOT YOU!" Yang yelled as the attack came closer and closer to Jaune, but Jaune was calm as he body began to form white flames before the clearing exploded in a dust storm and the ground shook and cracked from the force.

The dust soon settled as their eyes widened in shock, especially Yang, as her fist was met with a pure white barrier completely stopping her attack.

Jaune looked up at her as he smirked at the Blonde Bomber "Not bad Yang" he said with a cocky grin on his face.

Before she even got a chance to jump back Jaune's body glowed white as he sent a burst of Aura from his body and slam directly into the girl throwing her out of the way, he then used his other arm as he managed to focus his aura into his arm and swung Blake around in Pyrrha's direction causing the two to slam into each other, "Sorry!" Pyrrha said as they tumbled together.

Jaune then drew his right arm back as he brought the black blade down into the block of ice, cracking the ice until it exploded off his body in small fragments of ice particles.

With a quick swish of his sword the particles instantly shot off his body creating a gust of wind that blew away small amounts of rock and leaves, he then used his blade to defend just as Ren came charging at him and slashed at the man with his bladed pistols, the blades creating spark upon impact.

Jaune dropped down low as he preformed a leg sweep in hopes of knocking the boy of his feet, but Ren reacted quicker as he jumped away from the attack just as Nora jumped over him as she raised her hammer back for a powerful swing.

The hammer crashing down inches from Jaune's position as he rolled out of the way of burning rubble, but as Jaune jumped back Weiss dashed straight at him as she thrust her blade towards Jaune who parried her attack away.

But she retaliated with a few quick swipes with her much faster blade, "Personally Arc I was happy that you left Beacon" she said as she swiped at his hair only managing to cut off a small strand of hair.

"I bet you were" he retaliated as he parried her attacks with his own and thrust his sword forward causing her to dodge out of the way, she then settled her stance as she glared at the boy as she shifted the revolver like contraption on Myrtenaster causing the blade to glow red.

"But that doesn't excuse the fact you left us without a reason" she said as she charged at the boy again only to hit another white barrier that stopped her attack dead in its track, but this was just a ruse as Ruby appeared behind Jaune and sent an attack straight at him, but he jumped away from the pair as he skid across the ground using his sword as a brake.

Ruby the dug her blade into the ground as she aimed the gun section at Jaune "Weiss Ice Flower!" she ordered as Weiss summoned three white Glyphs in front of Crescent Roses barrel.

Ruby then pulled the trigger as barrage of ice covered bullets shot out of the gun and hit Jaune on the shoulder, then the knee, leg and chest until final he was frozen in a block of ice with his head still free.

"Got you now Jaune!" Ruby said as she grinned at the half frozen boy believing that the fight was over, but Jaune only looked indifferent as he gazed at the two.

"Are you sure?" Jaune said as his body glowed bright white was his Aura released a small burst that shattered the ice into small fragments.

Before they could react Jaune dashed forward as he grabbed a long chain off the ground and wrapped it around the two before throwning into the air and hung from the crane above them.

Ruby and Weiss struggled to escape the binds but found that they could not as the chain was too strong and just dangled from the crane, "Well that happened" Ruby said as she hung next to her partner who sighed in agreement.

Before Jaune could celebrate his little victory he looked to his left to see Yang charging at him as she attempted to knock his block off with a haymaker straight in his face.

The sound of metal hitting flesh could be heard as her fist dug itself into Jaune's face, his sword flying out of his hand from the impact and landing a small distance away from him, she grinned to her self as she prepared to deliver a punch to his stomach but was blocked as Jaune grabbed her fist at the last minute and spun her away and narrowly dodged a quick session of jabs from Ren as he quickly closed in on Juane.

But to his surprise Jaune was keeping up with his attacks and even delivering a few of his own, _'Of course he is keeping up, he left for two years to get stronger, who knows how strong he is now'_ Ren though to himself as he and Jaune continued to exchange blows.

Ren analysed his movements as he noticed that Jaune's hand-to-hand fighting style was mostly defensive with quick bouts of attacks and counter attacks, he also noticed that Jaune didn't seem to be taking the fight seriously as his breathing and movements were too calm. Almost as if he wasn't even fighting at a hundred percent.

"REN MOVE!" he heard as he quickly turned his head to the left and ducked out of the way as Nora fired multiple grenades from Magnhilds launcher form, followed by Pyrrha as she raised her right hand and used her semblance to turn the grenades into flying missiles.

"KABOOM OF DOOM!" Nora shouted as the missiles sailed straight towards a wide-eyed Jaune.

"Shit!" Jaune said as he quickly jumped back and ran away from the barrage of magnetized grenades following behind him, he ducked and dodged out of the way as the grenades flew after him, he jumped through a pipe as a few got in while the rest exploded behind him, with only four of the missiles left Jaune pulled from his left thigh his gun and fired in quick session at the missiles, the grenades exploding upon impact with the bullets.

"That was close" Jaune said as he holstered his gun but then he felt a presence as he spun around just in time to dodge as a bronze shield nearly collided into his face.

The shield instantly returning to its owner as Pyrrha used her semblance to change the trajectory of her weapon, but just as Jaune reached his sword and prepared to attack again, she raised her hand in the air signaling for the fight to stop.

"Enough" she said, as the field became quiet and still, It had the desired effect as the rest of team stopped their advance and waited for what Pyrrha was planning to do next, even Lily watching from the rooftops wanted to see what would happen next.

Jaune stopped as he eyed his former teammate; he nodded as Yang and Blake helped Ruby and Weiss to escape from the chains that bound and freeing them from their constraint.

"Can we talk Jaune? I promise that's all I want to do," she said as the boy looked skeptical at the rest of the group before he sighed and sheathed his sword, "Ok…I guess I owe you all that at least" he said as he looked at the girl before him, who sighed in relief as she sheathed her weapons as well.

Pyrrha's hair shadowed her eyes as she clenched her fist tight "Why Jaune…why didn't you come back? Why did you leave without telling me?" her voice was filled with sadness as she visibly shook on her feet.

"I was your friend, your partner…why didn't you tell me you were leaving" she asked as Jaune continued to stare at her a look of regret evident on his face, "because you would have tried to stop me" he said as Pyrrha shot her head straight up at this.

"Of course I would have! We were your friends Jaune! We could have helped you! I was willing to help you! And you just left without saying anything to us!" she yelled as her voice was wracked with rage.

"The least you could have done was write us a letter to let us know you ok but you didn't!" she yelled as Jaune rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"I couldn't," he said as he turned his back to her

"Why?" she asked clearly annoyed by his response

"It's complicated!" Jaune yelled back clearly frustrated by the constant questions.

"What's so complicated about writing us one god damn letter!" she argued back, "That's all you could have done! One stinking letter but didn't do that!" she yelled in fury.

"What could I say! Something like; 'Hey guys sorry I left without saying anything, hope you understand' it wasn't easy on me either Pyrrha, what could I have possibly said that wouldn't have made it any less harder then it was!" Jaune exploded to the red head.

"You couldn't have left!" she argued back as the boy spun round to face her.

"I HAD TO LEAVE!" he yelled back "NO YOU DIDN'T!" she yelled as small sparks of electricity escaped her body causing bits of pieces of metal to bend and twist to her rage.

"YES I DID!" He yelled back as his Aura flared for a brief moment that caused the ground under his feet to crack, the cracks spreading like a spiders web in multiple directions, but this did not even faze Pyrrha as she continued to glare at the boy.

Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake listening closely as both hunters vented their anger and frustration to each other, they were surprised to see the normally strong willed warrior show such a display of anger and hate towards him and they were especially surprised to see Jaune being angry.

But to Ren and Nora it was something they knew about for the pat two years, they could see the two years worth of worry and anger beginning to surface on the girl, she had kept it in for so long that only her closest friends could see the effect it had on her.

But she continued despite her shaking form "Ozpin told us that you left to become stronger…but why? Wasn't my training good enough!? DIDN'T YOU TRUST ME!" she shouted as the clearing was drowned in silence.

The quiet rustling of leaves and dirt were the only sounds to be heard, along with Pyrrha's heavy breathing, her tears know streaking down her face showing to all a moment of weakness, one that she could not hide.

Jaune didn't respond as he looked away from her slightly as his hair shadowed his face "Pyrrha…I had to leave because if I stayed any longer it would have been bad" his answer brought on confusion to the group.

He looked up into the sky as the sun began to set and the blue was replaced with a warm viridian light, "Pyrrha…I never went to any academy prior to Beacon, I never received training to become a hunter, heck I never even learned how to use a sword when I took my families heirloom…I snuck into beacon trying to be something I'm not…" his eyes held an emotion of regret.

"I was just some stupid kid trying to live up to his families name, trying to make his family for once in his life proud of him…but I failed at that too" his voice held small amounts of anger in them.

"And the first person I told my secret to wanted to help me where others would have exposed me and I treated her like shit" he said as he refused to look at the girl in front of him.

"And even after all that you still wanted to help me…I didn't deserve you…" he said as he finally looked back to the girl "But the reason I left was because…I couldn't lose you" he said as her cheeks flushed red at his words.

"If I stayed any longer I would have gotten you, Ren and Nora killed because of my inexperience and foolishness and that was something I never wanted to go through…so I decided I would leave forever" he said sincerely and truthfully as he walked across the field until he stood in front of her.

"But then Ozpin gave me a choice, I could either wallow in self pity like a coward and be a nobody for the rest of my life or become someone worthy of following, someone who has the strength to protect everyone he cares about. I left because I wanted to be stronger to have the strength to protect the people I love most in this world...like you" he said as he looked straight into her eyes.

This caused her to blush brighter and the rest of her friend to blush at this as well "But I can see now that my decision hurt you more then what I could ever imagine…" he held his head low as his hair shadowed his face.

"I screwed up Pyrrha, I never meant to stay away for so long and I never meant to make you sad…I'm sorry" he asked with sincerity and honesty from his voice.

Pyrrha who had been silent for a while slowly brought her arms to rest around his shoulders as she leant into his form "Jaune…" she said as she held onto him tight.

"I know how hard it is being a leader I had to be leader for the past two while you were away. Heck I would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes…I'm not mad that you left…I'm just mad that you didn't tell me…" she said as she released her self from his embrace as they looked into each others eyes.

She smiled as she stroked his cheek "But the thing about being a leader is putting your trust with the people who care for you the most, who will always stand by your side no matter what" she said as Jaune looked around to see everyone nodding at him, he sighed as he smiled at them.

"So…do you forgive me?" he asked as he looked into the emerald shade of her eyes and for a brief moment the world was still for them as they gazed back at each other, oblivious to the world, she placed her hand on his cheek as she leaned in slightly.

"Oh Jaune…" she said as she looked into his sapphire eyes…

**CRACK!  
><strong>

Right before she slammed her knee straight into his nuts, the sound echoing and reverberating in the clearing for all to hear, the others were seething back as they heard the loud crack.

Ruby's eyes bulged out of her head as she watched the metal kneecap dig into her friend's scrotum.

Weiss had a shocked look on her face as he jaw nearly touched the ground, and her eyes near bulging from her head.

Blake blushed deep red and covered her mouth to repress a gasp as her sensitive cat ears could hear them ten times louder.

Yang liker her sister had eyes bulging and her hair was standing on end as she was surprised at the girl's sudden brazen display.

Ren eye's bulged from his head especially as he felt somewhat sorry for his former leader, being of the same gender after all, and subconsciously covered his front part.

Nora placed her hands to her cheeks as she exclaimed loudly "AH! JAUNEYS MAN-BERRIES EXPLODED!"

"DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT!" Weiss, Blake and Ren exclaimed.

Jaune's eye nearly rolled into the back of his head as the metal knee guard dug deeper into his personal area, he collapsed onto his knees as he held his nether region.

He looked up slowly to looked at the girl as he moaned in pain; she crossed her arms as looked down at the boy "Now I forgive you" she said triumphantly as Jaune shook and withered on the ground, a small moan of pain escaping his lips.

"Ok…I-I deserved that" he said with a shaky voice as he was able to get back on his knees, right before he felt five shadows looming over him as each of the girls, minus Nora cracked their knuckles at the downed man, "Good…" Yang said as she stood over the fallen boy.

"Because the rest of us…still owe you for two years of anger" she grinned darkly as Jaune sweated profoundly as he stared back scared out of his mind.

"Eh?"

Was all could say as the grounds were filled with his screams of mercy.

Yep...Just another day in the life of Jaune Arc.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy Ozpins Office<strong>

* * *

><p>Ozpin sipped at his mug as he shifted trough reports from the forth, third and second year students that were allowed to participate without an experienced hunter with them, team CFVY had just returned from a week long mission in Quadrat 6 and were due for a long overdue rest, just as he was about to read another report, a shadow passed over his window as he turned slightly to gaze out of his ten story window.<p>

He released an annoyed sigh as he saw the familiar airship of the one of his closes allies and the most mentally straining man he had the decency to call friend, General James Ironwood, current headmaster of the Academy in Atlas and its military leader.

The door soon opened as Glynda walked in annoyance on her face as she too had seen the airship "I know Glynda I know, but I don't think James would come all this way just to say hello" he said as he stopped her from going on her usual ironwood rants.

The doors behind her soon opened up as a tall man in a white military uniform walked into the room, "Ozzie, Glynda its good to see you two again" he said cheerfully and full of energy that instantly brightened the room, Glynda looked un-amused as she just stared at the man, Ozpin to only stared as he sipped at his coffee.

"Is there a particular reason you came to visit James?" Glynda asked impatient as the man before them nodded and gained a serious face.

"Wah~ so cold Glyndie~" he said mockingly as the woman glared harder at the man as he chuckled nervously as she tightened her grip on her crop.

But then he gained a serious face as he looked at the two, "Its her…she has began to move again" he said as Ozpin narrowed his gaze again as he nodded, "the White Fang just hijacked an Atlas cargo train carrying at least ten of the new Atlesian Paladin-290 units", he said as he opened a holographic image of an over turned train with the cargo containers empty.

"They disabled the trackers so we can't find them" he said with an annoyed look on his face.

"There have also been reports of increased Dust thefts in the past year alone" he said as multiple images of dust related thefts and robberies appeared in the screen.

"I see…two years and now she decides to make a move," he said as he moved back until he was sitting in his chair behind his desk.

Ironwood circles the desk until he stands at the large window "but why now? Two years ago our Intel was solid that she would make a move by the end of the second semester…but then nothing happens and the White Fang seemingly up and disappear" he then turned to face the man behind him.

"And I think you know why? What has Qrow told you?" he asked as Ozpin remained seated in his chair his finger lacing with each other as he is appeared to be in a trance, he then touches the surface of his desk as a holographic image appear before the three.

It was a destroyed cargo vessel with the name S.S. Endeavor painted on the side of the ship, along with shards of ice and fire in the image, "Qrow had only just dug it up," he said as the tree looked over the image.

"Nearly two years ago this Cargo Vessel was on a return trip to Atlas when it mysteriously went up in flames and sunk near the Forgotten Zone, a place even the Grimm fear to go" he said as he showed the destroyed vessel and the map of the sea of Remnant.

"The initial report stated that there was a rupture in the hull and the ship was enveloped in flames…but ruptures don't leave ice or lightning in their wake" he said, as the three grew curious at this.

He then enlarged an image of a piece of cloth that was found at the scene showing a half burnt image of a red beast, "Qrow has reason to believe that this was one of White Fangs illegal transport vessels…a major one at that, with a vast majority of the dust and equipment that they had stolen two years ago, all of it completely destroyed" he said as the two before him grew slightly tense at this.

"It appears that the reason 'she' had delayed her plans for so long was because of this incident" he said as he shifted through the images, "a large portion of their resources were gone in an instant, lost forever in the sea of the Forgotten Zone, which could explain why she held her plans back for two years…and I have reason to believe that this man was responsible" he said as he pulled up an image of a man, dressed in a black jacket, white armor and hood covering his head and face.

Ironwood raised an eyebrow at this "the White Knight? Are you sure? The White Knight didn't become famous until at least a year after this incident happened and another thing what had he been doing on that vessel in the first place?" he said as he pointed to the hooded figure.

Ozpin leaned back in his seat "I don't know…" he said as he then smirked a little as he laced his fingers together and said "But I believe I will have the answers quite soon"

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Riverdale<strong>

* * *

><p>"I Jaune Arc would like to sincerely apologize for my selfish behaviour for leaving my friends without saying goodbye because I am a big…doodie head…that doesn't think about others feeling or opinions…really Ruby?"<p>

Jaune asked as he was kneeling before his friend while reading off a piece of paper that was written by said friends of PNR and RWBY...secretly edited by Yang.

Ruby nodded as she held her hands on her hips "Of course Jaune you have to read everything off that list and follow our demands if you want us to forgive you" she said with a commanding voice.

Jaune just sighed as he went back to reading "A big doodie head" he said as everyone struggled to contain their laughter "And in reconciliation for my horrible deed I will buy Ruby Rose any and every type of cookie that she wants, whenever she wants" he said as the red wearing girl nodded her head really fast with stars in her eyes. "

"I will carry all of Weiss Shnees books and be her personal butler for the next weekt" he said as Weiss nodded at this, "I shall buy any type of book that Blake desires even if its por-" "YANG!" Blake exclaimed as Yang laughed while Blake blushed as she hid her face behind her hand, A slightly confused Jaune continued to read the list.

"I will do whatever Yang Xiao Long says for the next two weeks, no questions asked while wearing a dog collar?" he question as he looked up to see Yang snapping a collar and leash in her hands, Jaune slightly shivered at this as he went back to reading the list.

"I will challenge Lie Ren to a game of chess ever Thursday evening and never miss a match, nor hold back" he read as Ren nodded at this, his demand being the least punishing.

"I will make Nora Valkyrie Ninety-five pancakes every morning, by hand, before class or I will be shot to the moon to make Nora Brand Moon Pies for all eternity?" he questioned as he looked to the partially insane orange haired girl, who nodded with a happy grin on her face that made Jaune chuckled at this.

"And finally I will take off my shirt and give Pyrrha Nikos a…lap dance? What's that?" a confused Jaune asked as Yang exploded in laughter as everyone went slacked jawed at this, while Pyrrha and Ruby blushed deep red at this while Pyrrha waved her hands in front of her "I-I DIDN'T WRITE THAT!" she stammered as she quickly turned her head to the culprit.

"YANG!" her and Ruby yelled as they quickly chased the laughing blond haired trouble maker around the site, leaving a confused Jaune as he tried to decipher the meaning behind lap dance "Is it a form of fighting?" he asked as the rest stared at the boy with a sweat drop over their heads.

'_Seriously Jaune?_' they thought simultaneously.

Jaune sighed as placed the list down and bowed to the group "If this is what it takes for you to forgive me, then I will endeavor to do it!" Jaune said with much passion and heart in his voice and eyes.

This caused the group to freeze up like a statue as Pyrrha, Ruby and Yang who had been running froze at this proclamation and stared at the boy with disbelief, Pyrrha blushed deep red as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt.

"W-w-well if you d-don't mind" she said shyly as she quickly covered her blushing face with her hands, Weiss was blushing and sputtering as she tried to get a handle of the situation.

"D-don't say such things y-y-you perverted IDIOT!" she said as she shook on her spot, dirty images and thoughts plagued her mind, her pale face becoming red every second, Blake had to hold her nose as two streams of blood flowed from her nose as she blushed profoundly.

Ruby was as still as a statue as she physically cracked as her mind nearly snapped at this, Yang however was laughing so loudly that she fell to the ground and beat the ground with her fist.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT YOUR KILLING ME! AHAHAHAHAHAA!" she yelled out laughing confusing the boy further.

Nora was confused as well as she tired to decipher the meaning as well, an image of a man doing the tango on top of a large pair of legs came to her mind as she thought that's what a lap dance was.

"That's definitely what it must be" she said determined that she was right.

Ren sighed as he put his hand to Jaune's shoulder as he shook his head "Don't worry about it Jaune I will explain later" he said as Jaune nodded at this and proceeded to stand before grunting a little in pain.

"Ow…man you guys didn't hold back" he said as he rubbed his head feeling the lump from Yangs fist.

"Well to be fair Jaune you kind of deserved it for leaving us in the first place" Ruby said as she helped Jaune to his feet, Lily packing away the final piece of medical tape away as she closed the box.

"I guess you have a point, but at least you got it all out of your systems now right...right?" he asked as the group chuckled darkly frightening the young man.

Jaune stretched as he popped a few of his bones back together "It's a good thing I have an accelerated healing factor…I swear I could have died back there" Jaune said as a few of his bruises began to disappear, and the cuts closing up leaving no scars.

"I'm more surprised you took all those hits, you defiantly got a lot stronger since then huh Jaune" Yang said as Jaune chuckled a little at this "Well lets just say that this was nothing compared to where I trained...it was more like a fight for survival at that place" he muttered the last part as they looked slightly confused at the Knight.

"By the way what is a lap dance? Is it edible?" he asked as nearly everyone face faulted in the ground, Yang continued to laugh harder as she was to the point of tears.

"Ooo~ it is? Daddy can I get one?" she asked innocently as the whole field went silent even Yang stopped laughing as she turned her head to the sweet innocent girl, Jaune smiled as he patted her on the head "Sure sweetie as soon as I find out what it means" he said as the girl cheered in victory "Hooray!" she cheered.

A slightly blushing Ren walked over to Jaune as he tapped his shoulder "Um Jaune" he said as he brought his head closer and whispered into his ear.

Jaune listened carefully as his face turned from confused to neutral, to surprised and then to horror as he sweated profoundly as he turned his head to back Ren as he nodded.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jaune screamed out loud as he grabbed his hair as he realized what he had just agreed to, what's worse what he just agreed for his daughter.

He spun around as he grasped his daughter by the shoulders "HONEY FORGET WHAT I JUST SAID!" he yelled as the girl jumped slightly in surprise.

"Eh? But you just said-"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID! BUT LAP DANCES ARE A BAD THING! A VERY BAD THING!" he yelled back as his eye became swirled and ringed.

"But your giving her a lap dance" she said as she pointed to the red haired girl, who blushed profoundly "why does she get one?" she asked with innocents evident in he big blue eyes.

"Uh…well…see-it's because uh-uh-uh because she…is…a…a" Jaune tried to find an excuse, anything to get him out of this awkward situation; he then clapped his hands together as he pleaded to the girl.

"Honey if you drop this subject I will buy you as many sweets for an entire week" he bargained with the girl as she pondered at the offer, "Make it two weeks" she argued back as Jaune shook his head "One and a half" he countered as the girl shook her head this time.

"One and a half AND you have to make pancakes with ice cream and strawberries, final offer" she said with a smirk as Jaune sighed at this and raised his hand.

"Deal" he said defeated as he shook her hand, she smiled victoriously as started to walk away "Pleasure doing business with you daddy" she said triumphantly as Jaune sighed as ran a hand through his hair.

"…She is too smart for her own good" he said as he patted the dirt off his knees and turned to the teams "Come on guys, we cant leave until I hand in the bounty either way and until she gets her sweets" eh said as they nodded and followed after the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hour Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Jaune counted the Lien in his hands as he followed his daughter out of the same crepe shop form earlier this morning, Yang followed up behind him as she looked at the money in his hands.<p>

"You know you could have gotten a lot more for the amount of Death stalkers you killed and he man you just arrested, why did you give half of it back?" she asked as she and the others had watched him only take half of the bounty from both deeds.

Jaune shook his head as he pocketed the money "Lilly and I only ever needed enough money to get us by, plus we never charge anyone more then they can afford so normally we do it for a low-cost" Jaune said as the other smiled at the boy.

"Plus they needed the money to repair the damage that we caused in the chase" Jaune said as he pointed to the torn up roads and completely demolished construction site, they all blushed instantly in embarrassment.

"Oh" most of the group said while Nora just bopped the top of her head "Whoopsie daisy!" she said sticking out her tongue, Jaune only chuckled at this as he and the others walked towards the apartment that Jaune was staying at grabbed his and Lily's packs and headed straight for the Bulkhead, they soon all boarded the ship as it took off towards the sky.

Except not even five minutes after take off did Jaune begin to get motion sick, his cheeks becoming puffy as he tried to hold back in the bile, the others instantly backed away from the boy as he looked to throw up in an instant.

Yang chuckled at this as she looked at the poor boy "Still have that motion sickness huh Vomit Boy?" she said as Jaune attempted to send a glare to the girl "S-shut up Y-Yang mph!" he managed to cover his mouth, which only made her and everyone else laugh.

"I-I just have to wait until we are high enough before I can have the medicine" Jaune said as he reached into his jacket as he pulled out a clear case with multiple pills that would help to conquer his motion sickness.

The pill was made by a friend of his that would help to combat the motion sickness but could only be used once Jaune was up in the air, of course he never realized that he could take before he got on the plane as his friend 'neglected' to tell him that.

Jaune moaned as the plane continued to fly in the air the turbulence not making it any easier for the Knight, Lily sighed as she patted her fathers back as he lay flat on his stomach on the bench "Despite how strong daddy is he can't ride anything bigger then a small house, its kind of sad really" she said a she shrugged her shoulders.

Jaune looked up to his daughter as he lay on the bench "S-sweetie…don't be so mean to da-MPFH!" was all he could say before the ship hit more turbulence.

**-"Sorry about that folks, just a bit of turbulence, but we should be clear and arrive at Beacon within the hour, have a nice flight"-** the pilot said through the intercom before Jaune moved his head to glare at the speaker.

"…I most certainly am not having a nice flight you bastard" Jaune muttered as he began to lift his body into a sitting position leaning against the steel wall of the bulkhead, he instantly placed one of the pills into his mouth and swallowed as he began to relax and slumped into his seat.

Lily at this point became tried as she laid her head down on Jaune's lap and fell asleep realising small snores and purrs, Jaune smiled as he stroked the little girls hair her ears twitching as she curled up closer to the man and a soft smile etched on her face as she mumble softly in her sleep.

Some of the girls thought it was adorable as they silently cooed at the girl, Blake watched this in joy as she saw how protective and fatherly Jaune was being with the young Faunus girl.

Jaune noticing her starting at him looked at her as he asked, "You ok Blake?" as the girl fidgeted in her seat, she blushed slightly as she smiled at the boy

"I was just thinking how nice it is that you adopted Lily, most humans I knew would have just left her to the Grimm and simply brush off the guilt like dust" she said as Jaune looked down at the girl asleep on his lap.

"She was a little girl who had lost her entire family to the Grimm…how could I just leave her there like that" he said as he remembered the day he found her, covered in blood and scared out of her mind, it was a day Jaune would never forget.

Yang was curious as she looked over to the two "So how did you find her?" she asked as Jaune sighed at this before he looked to the ceiling of the bulkhead.

"Its not a tale I like to tell but…I guess I should explain, Lily already told you how I found her village being attacked by Grimm right?" he asked as they nodded their heads.

"Well It was one year after I had left and I had gotten stronger since that time and I was crossing over into Crescent Falls, it was a nice town full of Faunus and I had passed there before so I had decided to find rest there…" he said as he remembered walking through the lush green forest.

"But as I came closer to the village I noticed something was off, there was the smell of smoke and gunpowder in the air, normally you wouldn't worry about something like that because its common in those parts coming from the forges and the gunsmiths, but the smell was also mixed with something else that day…blood" his face taking a grim expression as they listened in closely.

"I instantly knew something was wrong as I hurried to the village, but as I drew closer I saw more corpses of Faunus and Grimm that kept piling up…and when I finally reached the village…it was already set a blaze" he said as images of fire and blood flooded his memory, they gasped slightly as they heard.

"I didn't even think when I ran into the village looking for survivors but all I could find were more corpses just…endless bodies…ravaged by Grimm" his voice shaking with rage as his hair shadowed his eyes as a shocked look came on their faces.

"But just when I thought they were all dead, I heard a voice cry out in the carnage, one single voice in a sea of despair…I followed it to find Lily surrounded by Grimm and hungry for her blood…the sight of her so scared and afraid as they toyed with her broke something inside of me…" he said as his nails began to cut into his palm, blood beginning to show between his fingers.

"And then…I just lost it…I ran and killed every single one of them, I didn't care how many there were or how many times their blood splashed on my face…I just wanted them dead…" his voice now cold and remorseless it was something that caused Pyrrha to look sad and afraid for the boy.

"When I had killed them all Lily was out cold from the pain of losing her family, it was too much for her…I mean could you blame her? How does anyone go through that and be alright" his voice now one of sadness and regret as he stroked her head softly.

"When I got her out of the village I had no idea what to do…I couldn't just leave her there and I sure as heck couldn't leave her at an orphanage" he said as Blake instantly knew why, orphanages were hard on any kid, especially on a Faunus child.

"So at that moment I decided that I would raised her as my own, I will admit it was hard at first, raising a little girl…especially with an attitude" he said as he eyed the girl that sub-consciously smirked in her sleep.

But he then smiled as he patted her head "But in time she finally saw me as a father and she has been happier ever since, I can never replace the family she lost…but I will always be there for her for as long as she need me" Jaune said as his voice spoke volumes of his commitment to his precious daughter, the little girl that had changed his life.

Blake smiled as she watched the pair a small tear escaping her eyes, Ruby and Nora once again cried river of tears before Ren swiftly placed two buckets under them, Weiss and Pyrrha dabbed their eyes with a tissue as they too cried at such a touching tale.

Even Yang had soft tears caressing down her face as she smiled at the two, her mind drifting to her own father's love and her determination to find her long lost mother.

Blake smiled silently as she watched the father care for his daughter and whispered softly "Thank you Jaune"

* * *

><p><strong>One Hour Later at Beacon<strong>

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until the Bulkhead finally landed on Beacon soil as Jaune shot straight out of the ship "FREEDOM!" he yelled as he face planted on the ground and attempted to hug it, "Oh ground I love you lets never fight" he said as the rest laughed at his behavior while Weiss held a hand to her face.<p>

"Shut up if you knew what its like you'd be the same way as me" he argued as got up off the ground dusting of the small amount of dirt off his jacket.

Ruby shook her head.

"No we wouldn't," she said as Jaune slumped at this "Such misfortune…"

"Well we'd better head to the Headmasters office, let him know we got back and completed our mission" Pyrrha said as they nodded and began to head towards Ozpin's Office.

* * *

><p><strong>Ozpins Office Five Minutes Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Ozpin had a rather surprised look on his face while Glynda had a more shocked look on her face as they looked at the little girl attached to Jaune's right leg as she stood beside her father.<p>

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Um so…Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch…this is my daughter Lily Travers, Lily these are my former teachers Mister Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch" Jaune said as he introduced the little girl to the older hunters.

Lily bowed politely as she greeted the teachers "Its very nice to meet you Mr. Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch" she said as the teachers both greeted her as well.

"Well at least she is well mannered" Ozpin said as he took a sip of his coffee, Glynda on the other hand was trying to process this "So I would assume she is the reason you did not return to Beacon upon the agreed year?" he asked as the boy shook his head.

"No its more…complicated" he said as Ozpin narrowed his eyes but then smiled as he looked to the young man "Well either way Mister Arc it is good to have you back here at Beacon Academy it has not been the same without you, your friends missed you terribly" he said as Jaune rubbed one of his ribs "Yeah...I can tell" he said as they chuckled nervously behind him.

"To be truthful Mister Arc I was starting to get worried that you had gotten yourself killed" he said as Jaune once agin felt the same stab at that comment like two years ago.

He then smiled as he looked to see the small girl hugging his leg possessively "But I can see that you grew into a fine huntsmen and a fine father to boot" he said as Jaune smiled slightly as he patted the small girl on the head.

"Now I will assume that you will be wanting to keep the child with you while you attend this academy correct?" he asked as Jaune nodded his head at this, "Yes sir I don't want to put her in a foster home that won't treat her nice I know what thats like for Faunus children, besides blood or not she is still my daughter and I will do everything in my power to protect my little girl" he said as Lily looked up to him and smiled to the Knight.

Ozpin smiled as everyone eles was moved by the speech from the young man, the only one not completely moved by the speech was Glynda as she was against the idea.

"Professor you cant be serious! We cant have a student raising a child in a hunters academy. That would be a total disregard for proper conduct and what's more what would the board of education say abou-" she stopped as she looked down to see the small girl in front of her her eyes wide and pleading with a small amount of adorableness in them.

"Please don't make me leave my daddy Pretty Lady," she said with a small sniffle at the end of her sentence, the older woman felt her heartstrings being plucked at the the adorable sight before her.

With a blushing face she nodded as she turned her head away from the adorable Faunus girl "F-fine she can stay…" she said with an evident blush on her face and a slight chuckle from Ozpin.

Lily swiftly behind her back turned to her father a sparkle in her eyes as she quickly did a thumbs-up that clearly said 'Success' while the rest that saw her, minus Glynda, looked at the girl stunned.

'_Sneaky little brat'_ they thought as they saw a rather cunning side to the Tiger eared and tailed girl.

"But…" he said as he looked at the man with a questioning gaze "I don't think that a small dormitory would be the most ideal location to raise a child…" he then reached into his desk as he brought out a pure white key on an old metal chain.

"Which is why I recommend that you, your daughter and Team RWBY and JNPR move into one of the old Team Dormitories behind the school, the facility was used in the old days to house multiple separate teams in times of war but now is more of a VIP home for visiting hunters and dignitaries" he said as Jaune and the others looked surprised as he handed the key over to Glynda.

"Um thanks Headmaster…but if I might ask something," he said as the man nodded "Why? I can understand My Team but why is Team RWBY joining us? Aren't they a separate team?" he asked as the man got out of his chair before walking over to the corner of the room and poured himself a new cup of coffee from his machine.

He quickly took a sip form his cup a she turned to face the nine faces "In the two years that you were gone Mister Arc, Team PNR were only allowed to go on co-op assigned assignments until a forth member could be found" he said as he sipped again at the mug.

"And seeing as Miss Nikos refused to take on another partner" he said as Jaune looked over to his former teammate as she blushed slightly under his surprised gaze, "I decided to just assign RWBY and PNR two team based missions and I found that they worked well together which is why I am going to do a…experiment…of sorts" he said as the teams and Jaune looked confused.

"The two teams will share the same dormitory for the remaining years left at Beacon, to see how well two teams can co-operate together under the same roof, and if it works out well it may be added to the curriculum in the next year, besides Mister Arc you have a lot of catching up to do with your friends" he said as the others nodded at this, but secretly Ozpin was grinning to himself.

Jaune felt a shiver run down his spine as he saw the mans grin.

"Now I have already arranged for your items to be moved to the new dorm and they should be done by the time you get to the dorm, the dorm is full stocked and well maintained and should be suitable enough to raise a child in" he said, as the others looked surprised at him while Jaune narrowed his eyes at the man as he felt the same shiver down his spine.

'_I am seriously wondering if that is really coffee in your mug or some kind of alcohol?' _Jaune question himself as the Head master turned his head to the red haired huntress.

"Miss Nikos can you take Miss Travers with you to the new Dormitory while I talk to her father in private for a bit, Ms. Goodwitch will show you to the dorm" he said as the blond woman nodded and guided the others to the door.

Lily however was unwilling to move from her fathers leg as she griped tighter to his leg, Jaune smiled softly as he knelt down to meet her at eye level "I'll be right behind you honey, I just need to talk to the old man for a minute, so can you go with Pyrrha for a bit and be a good girl for me?" he asked as Ozpin raised an eyebrow at this.

'_Old man?'_

He thought as the girl slowly nodded her head "Ok daddy, but you better be right behind me!" she said as she pointed straight at his face, her cheeks slightly puffed out as if it were her serious face the boy chuckled while putting up his hands in surrender "ok, ok I promise" he said as the girl grinned before she ran over to Pyrrha and held her hand.

"Ok lets go!" she said as the left the office with Glynda following close behind them, the door soon shut close as the two occupants were left in silence.

But as soon as the let the cozy and fun atmosphere from before now replaced with a serious and foreboding one as Ozpin sat back down in his chair and faced the boy before him "You were suppose to return a year ago Mister Arc, I'm curious as to why you didn't return" he asked as Jaune still had his back to the man.

"Does it have something to do with…the Forgotten Zone?" he asked as the boy made no move as he seemed to be as still as a statue, his hair shadowing his face as he subconsciously held his hand to the left of his chest as if feeling for something.

He then slowly turned to the man to face him head on, but while his face was that of clam and serenity, his eyes told a different story, one of pain and hardship, a look that only those who have seen to the end of the abyss and made it out alive.

"Yes" he said as a hard look came upon his face, a look that Ozpin was all to well accustomed to, he then laced his fingers together as he leaned forward in his seat, Jaune sighed as he gazed back at the man and said

"Let me tell you about Insula Dracones…The Isle of the Dragons"


End file.
